


Just checking

by Somniare



Series: Tidbits [26]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Would you care to play a game?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 13:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somniare/pseuds/Somniare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robbie's checking up...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just checking

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ["Would you care to play a game?" ](http://inspector-lewis.livejournal.com/308860.html) in Inspector_Lewis on LJ.
> 
> Image from this post [More Caps – Wild Justice (5.02) ](http://inspector-lewis.livejournal.com/317581.html)
> 
> Take any screen cap from Lewis and a) _pretend that you don't know the series at all_ or b) _pretend that you know the series, but don't know the scene/episode_ or c) _actually know the scene but try to look beyond the surface meaning._
> 
>  
> 
> Image 221. b) _pretend that you know the series, but don't know the scene/episode._

  
  
  
James had never seen Robbie so set on dragging information out of someone, and found it slightly disturbing.  He was genuinely concerned for Robbie’s state of mind; this investigation was really eating him up – it was time to call an end to this nonsense.   
|  
“Does it matter _who_ she was here with?  If Laura finds out you’re checking up on her you’ll be singing soprano for life.”  
  
Robbie’s voice was eerily calm, “So will the bastard who was here with her.”  
  
As James clenched his thighs together, he set his face in a mask so Robbie wouldn’t see his fear.  
  
  
  



End file.
